Servicio comunitario
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: La destrucción en Nerima llega a tal punto critico que las autoridades ponen en acción medidas disciplinarias. Entre los afectados se encuentra cierta celebre familia del distrito.


_Esta historia es para ti…esta historia siempre fue pensando en ti._

 _-J-_

* * *

 **Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Pero si lo fuera muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:**

 **Una historia de Aoi Fhrey.**

 **...**

 **Servicio comunitario**

 **.-.-.-.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Caso No. 421-2: Tendo Nabiki**

 **.**

* * *

La sensación era idéntica a tener atascada en la mente una melodía. Y no era como la delicia de escuchar tu canción favorita. Oh no, nada de eso. Es «esa cancioncilla que odias» la de las galletas Riki-Riki o cualquiera de sus diabólicos clones. El mejor triunfo de los publicistas, porque es chillona, irritante y absolutamente imposible de dejar de repetir. Y del mismo modo que en una esas infernales canciones la sobrecargada mente de Nabiki solo podía repetir una misma idea «la falta de color» de la habitación en la que estaba metida. A los ojos de la joven todo en el lugar era de diferentes tonos de gris: el escritorio del juez, la mesa en la que la capturista transcribía cuanto se hablaba en el lugar, la misma mujer parecía tener la piel gris, el insípido traje que usaba , las paredes y los muebles.

Era como ver una película vieja o el recuerdo de un anime.

Las únicas excepciones de color eran el traje del juez de un impecable color negro y un mísero letrerito rojo en la esquina que pedía enfáticamente no tomar fotografías.

Todo el color y la vida quedaban fuera de ese horrible cuarto. Nabiki hizo otro intento de poner en orden su mente. « _Estas en problemas, en serios, serios problemas._ » Fue la única idea que pudo procesar que no tenía nada que ver con su obsesión involuntaria con el color gris. Si el departamento de razonamiento estaba cerrado tal vez recordar sería más útil; sí, ordenar los incidentes que la habían llevado a esa fea habitación:

 **.-.-.-.**

* * *

Ese mismo día, a primera hora de la mañana la mediana de los Tendo recordaba ser «amablemente escoltada» por un funcionario para colaborar en las investigaciones relacionadas a: «el lamentable desastre del distrito». No pudo negarse ya que el burócrata preguntó específicamente por ella, tampoco hubo tiempo para hablar con su familia o tratar de asimilar el asunto, la joven fue sentada en la parte trasera de un automóvil genérico que se puso en marcha de inmediato. Lo que Nabiki pudo ver de camino a su destino fueron varios edificios con severos daños, la ruptura de muchas tuberías de agua con la consecuente inundación en varios sitios, el conductor que la llevaba tuvo que esquivar, el peculiar silencio era por el corte a la energía eléctrica y como un monumento al caos del día anterior ahora el distrito de Nerima tenía una pequeña montaña de hielo azul que un grupo de trabajadores trataban de quitar.

Al principio ella no se alteró por el desastre pues era su costumbre quedar al margen de los destrozos a la propiedad. Nada tenían en su contra, ella era solo otra inocente víctima de las locuras de Ranma y compañía; por lo cual acompañó al burócrata dócilmente.

Cuando llegó a la estación de policía se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Su primera pista fueron los dos grupos de personas que entraban al edificio. Por un lado estaba las personas que habían perdido algún patrimonio. Esto no fue difícil de adivinar, ya que varios no dejaban de quejarse o lamentar sus pérdidas. El otro grupo era una cuestión diferente, apenas se les notaba afectado por los destrozos, algunos se veían nerviosos o asustados pero no había quejas en voz alta en ese grupo. Cuando Nabiki peguntó la causa al policía más cercano este le dijo que era para separar a los acusados de los testigos. Luego de eso le ordenó que se formara con el grupo de personas menos ruidosas.

Avanzando lentamente en la fila su mente separó de inmediato los conceptos, el uniformado dijo «acusados» no «sospechosos» eso y la aparente indiferencia del grupo de personas que le rodeaba la asustó. La extraña fila de personas avanzó y Nabiki quedó sentada junto a un grupo de desconocidos que no hablaba. No había manera de obtener ninguna información si nadie decía nada. Al igual que ella solo esperaban. Luego de avanzar en la fila llegó a un lugar donde la trasladaron a un cuarto gris con una única silla para que esperara su turno. Era una habitación muy peculiar ya que una de las paredes era una gran ventana divida en secciones. Podía ver con claridad a un grupo de personas que hacían cometarios que no podía escuchar mientras la señalaban. Era como estar en un zoológico, pero en este caso _ella_ era la atracción.

Descubrir esa pieza de información no le gustó nada a Nabiki pero mantuvo una apariencia calmada y ligeramente curiosa. En el exterior parecía como si aquella situación no fuese sino un penoso malentendido que ella soportaba con paciencia. En su mente Nabiki solo podía buscar alguna explicación de _porqué_ fue colocada con el grupo de personas que evidentemente era los acusados, con su cuidadoso manejo de la situación aquello no era posible. Pero si aquello no era posible _por qué_ estaba en lo que a todas luces era el banquillo de los acusados.

Las autoridades no estaban preguntando nada, ellos ya tenían las respuestas iniciales. Nabiki Tendo se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Lo que querían era castigar a alguien ante la cantidad de destrozos: querían sangre… _su_ sangre. Esa revelación la llevó a un estado de pánico mudo y a un debate mental.

«¿Cómo llegué a esta situación?»

«Estás en problemas»

«¿De qué cargos me acusarán?»

«Estás en problemas»

«¿Los daños a la propiedad fueron muy severos?»

«Estás en problemas»

«¿Hubo personas lesionadas por los destrozos?»

«Estás en problemas»

Nabiki frustrada le dio un grito mental a su propio cerebro:

«¡QUIERES DEJAR DE REPETIR LA MISMA IDEA! ¡DAME OPCIONES!»

.

La mente de Nabiki le ofreció lo que podía en ese instante de creciente pánico:

«¿Serios problemas?, ¿Graves problemas?, ¿Una situación difícil?, ¿Asunto comprometedor?, ¿Escenario embarazoso?»

Nabiki se dio cuenta de que su brillante mente se estaba atascando por causa del pánico e hizo otro intento para que esta volviera a funcionar.

«De acuerdo. Cálmate Nabiki, ¿Qué es lo que sabes de este lugar?»

Con un etéreo suspiro de alivio la mente de Nabiki buscó algo que pudiera ayudar. Analizó el lugar con felina precisión y después de un momento dijo cándidamente:

«Este lugar no tiene nada de color, todo es gris»

«Oh dios, estoy bien jodid...»

—¡Tendo Nabiki!

La mediana de la familia Tendo se puso de pie de un salto y atendió la llamada. Un oficial mal encarado y feo le indicó que fuera directo hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. En el suelo pudo notar una línea en el centro que dividía en dos partes el corredor. El policía le indicó que caminará del lado derecho.

Sin notarlo los pasos de Nabiki la llevaron a caminar por el centro. Un detalle que el oficial no tardó en indicar.

—¿Estas sorda o solo eres idiota? ¡Dije que fueras por el lado derecho!—ladró el uniformando y luego añadió—: ¡La línea amarilla es para separar! ¡Las personas decentes caminan por la izquierda y la basura va por la derecha! ¡Regresa a tu lado delincuente!

Rígida y más asustada por causa de los gritos Nabiki caminó por la derecha hasta llegar a la puerta. El simio con uniforme afirmaba que la línea era de color amarillo pero para ella era gris. En esta había un simple rotulo con la palabra «Juez», la joven entró en apariencia sin dudar. Pero la explicación era más simple, quería alejarse del mico uniformado que no dejaba de gritarle. Dentro intentó analizar el lugar o las personas pero su mente seguía concentrada en la falta de colores.

 **.-.-.-.**

* * *

Una vez dentro Nabiki se quedó de pie frente a un hombre de unos sesenta años, el rostro redondeado probablemente por una vida de abundante comida y sake, además de una calvicie casi completa. En contraste a la atenta mirada de Nabiki el hombre sentado en el amplio y cómodo escritorio ni se dignó a mirarla dando a entender sin palabras que en ese lugar él era quien estaba a cargo. El presunto juez leía con deliberada calma un expediente. Tras un impreciso tiempo de espera silenciosa el hombre levanto el rostro de los documentos para mirar a Nabiki y decir:

—Tengo informes contradictorios sobre su situación en particular, Tendo-san. Por una parte los reportes no muestran ninguna falta previa registrada. Una estudiante dedicada de la preparatoria Furinkan, con notas muy por encima de la media escolar. Segunda hija de la familia Tendo quien mantiene una distancia prudente de clubes deportivos o escolares en beneficio de prepararse para obtener un lugar en la universidad de Toudai—dijo el juez con un tono de voz plano, casi aburrido—luego añadió—: «Una hija modelo de inteligencia privilegiada» si nos guiamos por la declaración de su padre, incluso se menciona su ocasional ayuda a una de sus vecinas de mayor edad para tirar la basura… todo parece indicar que solo es una inocente victima atrapada en una terrible confusión.

El juez pretendía usar la vieja rutina del juez bueno e intentó ver alguna muestra de alivio en el rostro de la jovencita antes de continuar. Pero más allá de una pincelada de desconcierto el hombre no podía leer nada en su cara. Quizá con un poco de presión podría decirle quién tiró la primera ficha en la desastrosa reacción en cadena que tenía entre manos. Hora de usar al juez malo.

—Pero por otro lado… tengo una serie de rumores sin confirmar sobre una tal…—el hombre miró un documento antes de continuar. «Reina de hielo» de la escuela Furinkan. Un personaje que se ha visto involucrado en una serie de chantajes, apuestas, extorciones y negocios que rozan peligrosamente la ilegalidad—dijo el magistrado con un tono de voz duro—.Este personaje según testimonios verbales no dudaría en abrir una puerta marcada con señales de peligro y aléjese por un puñado de yens y fue quien casualmente dejó abierta una puerta… ¡Una puerta por donde ese sujeto Happosai se metió a espiar!—ladró el juez y luego añadió una pregunta retórica—: ¿Quién es esa «reina de hielo»? Tendo.

—…

El juez no se desanimó por la aparente falta de respuesta de la niña y continuó diciendo:

—Ese sujeto Happosai llevó algún tipo de bomba casera a un lugar lleno de material altamente explosivo. ¡Cualquiera con media cucharada de cerebro se hubiera dado cuenta que no era un vestidor de enfermeras! Pero no ¡No ese pequeño duende!—ladró de nuevo el juez antes de continuar—. El tal Happosai llegó a la puerta de una bóveda blindada de acero con medio metro de espesor buscando según dicen: _pantaletas de enfermeras_. Pero esa pulga no llegó por casualidad a ese edificio ¡Dime Tendo, quién pudo sugerirle que encontraría bragas en un lugar totalmente acorazado! ¡Dime quién abrió la primera puerta que le permitió llegar al edificio!—el juez se tomó un momento para tomar aire antes de seguir ladrando hechos—: ¡Esa explosión fue solo el principio del desastre! El edificio entero se hundió, pero eso no detuvo a Happosai de seguir buscando y arrojando bombas mientras peleaban varios de los acusados. Te diré qué sucedió después de que tú escapaste de la primera zona de desastre:

Con esto el juez se lanzó en una catarata de alaridos sobre desastres artificiales.

Por su parte Nabiki escuchaba los gritos del juez sin comprender de qué hablaba.

«¿El rey helado?»

.

«¿Una gallina en llamas incendiando una tienda?»

.

«¿Una máquina de palomitas haciendo implosión y borrando la mitad de un edificio?»

.

«¿Un grupo de pingüinos llamados Gunter persiguiendo colegialas?»

.

«¿200 kilogramos de helado de chocolomo que se transformó en un témpano?»

.

«¿Una mula equipada con un lanzacohetes arrasando el registro civil?»

.

Y la lista de incoherencias crecía y crecía. Nabiki tenía el presentimiento de no podría darle sentido a nada aún si su mente no tuviese el mayor bloqueo de su vida. Así que solo se limitó a esperar el fin de tanto grito.

El juez terminó de ladrarle a la joven, pero ella no dio muestras de alterarse en lo más mínimo. Seguía con la misma expresión perdida con la entró por la puerta. Una parte del burócrata le reconoció el temple a esa niña, la mayoría de los acusados se desmoronaban rápido para salvar su propio cuello cuando los problemas llegaban. Pero la lealtad de la niña para con la mente maestra tras los desastres de Nerima era fuerte, sin duda un buen subordinado. Hora de más presión.

—No importa Tendo—dijo el juez recuperando el aliento—, te tenemos de visita en este tribunal porque además de los testimonios de tus vecinos y compañeros de escuela poseemos las pruebas _contundentes_ en video de tu participación en los desastres. —Mintió el juez con total aplomo y descaro ya que solo tenían pruebas incidentales de la participación de la mediana de los Tendo. Luego añadió —: Lo único que quiero de ti antes de dictar la sentencia es la cortesía de una confirmación verbal.

La niña por fin dio muestras de querer hablar cuando dijo:

—¿Estoy en problemas?

— _Por supuesto_ que estas en problemas Tendo, no tantos como la persona que planeó este desastre—dijo el juez mostrándole a la chica una fotografía—pero sin duda TIENES PROBLEMAS.

El hombre miró la reacción de miedo de la chica ante la fotografía y sonrió por dentro. Lo que no se esperaba fue la reacción que siguió.

La mente de Nabiki sufrió una sacudida eléctrica al mirar a la persona en la fotografía, por un único pensamiento. _**Ella no.**_ Si al llegar al juzgado solo funcionaba en un 4% con esta revelación la mente de la joven se reactivó a un 400% todas las estrategias, todos los recursos, todas las mentiras para evitar el desastre. No para sí misma sino para salvarla a _ella_.

—Yo abrí esa puerta y yo soy el autor intelectual de ese desastre. Yo provoque a varias personas para que siguieran peleando y atacándose. ¡No ella! Ella es solo una víctima inocente. ¡Puedo demostrarlo! La mente de Nabiki ya corría furiosa en la forma de «fabricar» evidencia que la inculpara y así dejar a esa persona libre de toda sospecha. Su propio destino era lo de menos, tenía que dejarla fuera de semejante desastre.

El juez escuchó todos sus gritos sin inmutarse antes de responder:

—No necesitamos que hagas nuestro trabajo, Tendo tenemos todas las pruebas que requerimos. En cuanto a _ella_ todos tus lloriqueos son inútiles, se le dictó sentencia antes de que entraras tú. Nada puedes hacer.

Nabiki sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero el juez tenía más cosas por añadir.

—Por lo tanto esta corte acepta tu declaración inicial, pero desestima la segunda parte por tratarse de un burdo intento por proteger a otro acusado. Como resultado de tu declaración y como representante especial de juicios en el distrito de Nerima sentencio a la acusada Tendo Nabiki a 3 meses de servicio comunitario por su participación incidental en los desastres del día cuatro de julio del presente año. En tu caso se te trasladará al lugar de la sentencia el día de mañana y permanecerás ahí hasta el fin de la misma.

Nabiki sintió un alivio parcial al saber que no iría ala carel, pero el trabajo comunitario era solo pasar del fuego al sartén. Bien podían ponerla a lavar baños en alguna estación de autobuses o a cavar zanjas o a levantar animales muertos de la carretera. Pero el temor por la otra sentencia no se apartaba de su mente. Dejando de lado su enorme orgullo la mediana de los Tendo se animó a suplicar.

—Señoría, puedo preguntar ¿cuál fue la sentencia de…?

—Tú, no tienes derecho a preguntar nada Tendo eres una infractora a unos cuantos centímetros de convertirse en criminal—dijo el juez—pero considerando que ya tenía la declaración y al ver la genuina expresión de preocupación de la niña decidió agregar—: Algunos de los servicios comunitarios se hacen a tiempo parcial, un periodo diario que dura una jornada laboral, luego el acusado debe volver a un arresto domiciliario. VAN a trabajar porque esa es su sentencia, pero no se les privará de la libertad de forma plena.

El alivio por la indirecta del juez fue evidente en Nabiki quien tuvo el sentido común de no agregar más. El guardia entró de nuevo a la corte llevándose a la joven por una puerta diferente. Una vez fuera el juez Takuma se permitió un suspiro de cansancio y luego le dijo a la capturista.

—Bueno Otome, esa fue fácil. El siguiente acusado es de los difíciles, me han dicho que desde que lo trajeron ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todo el personal. ¿Preparada?

La mujer le dio una minúscula sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Día cero:**

Nabiki regresó a su casa con dos objetos que hubiera preferido quemar: el primero era un documento oficial en color rosa donde se le notificaba de su sentencia y se le daba una breve lista de pasos a seguir mientras la cumplía. El segundo era un accesorio en su muñeca izquierda una pulsera que estaba diseñada para saber en todo momento dónde estaba; una correa electrónica según la opinión de la joven. A su regreso ella esperaba, gritos, lágrimas, rabia o cualquier muestra de cuan decepcionado estaba su familia de ella.

Lo que no se esperaba fue una colección de hojas rosas sobre la mesa y que **toda** su familia llevase pulseras similares a la suya.

La residencia Tendo disfrutaba de una calma muy tensa a la hora de la cena. Después del día que todos habían pasado nadie tenía el humor para hablar de nada. A pesar de que la casa se había librado de la destrucción por estar a un par de kilómetros de la zona de desastre, no había electricidad por lo que solo algunas velas dispersas arrojaban luz en el lugar. Otra prueba de la extraña atmosfera fue que para la cena había curry instantáneo con arroz y no una cena casera.

Todos en la casa tenían problemas en procesar los eventos. Nabiki era una de las personas en la casa con una orden que la obligaba a abandonar su hogar para cumplir su sentencia. Trató de escuchar la situación de los demás pero no podía concentrarse en nada lejos de sus problemas.

Después de confirmar las palabras del juez releyó el documento con el lugar de su servicio comunitario sin tener ni la más remota idea de dónde era o qué tipo de labores se hacían en el lugar. No podía usar una computadora por falta de electricidad y el uso del teléfono para contactar a sus subordinados estaba fuera de orden. Los policías fuera de su casa y «que cuidaban en barrio» fueron muy directos en cuanto a tener prohibidas las llamadas. Ahora que su mente funcionaba con normalidad Nabiki recordaba haber visto a varios de sus subordinados en la sección de testigos, el daño potencial a su reputación era grave. Sin mucho ánimo la joven de cabello castaño subió a su habitación para preparar una maleta para sus «vacaciones» forzadas. Su hora de salida era infame y no se parecía en nada a su plan de holgazanear en casa como tenía planeado para su primer día tras graduarse de Furinkan.

Con la maleta hecha Nabiki se acostó en su cama sin realmente tener sueño haciendo vagos planes de cómo salir con la menor cantidad de dolor de este incidente. Ella solo tenía su mente para ayudarle a salir de problemas y cualquier Kami sabía que ella la aprovecharía al máximo.

 **Día uno:**

Un par de horas más tarde la alarma de su despertador la arrancó de su sueño. Eran las 3:45am y siendo Nabiki una persona que ODIABA levantarse temprano aquello era una verdadero fastidio para ella. Con un poco de humor pensó que esa situación era la única forma de obligarla a levantarse a una hora tan infame. Un aseo rápido y con agua casi fría la dejó lista a las 4:00am. Al salir de su casa ella pudo notar las figuras dormidas de Ranma y Akane en la mesa ambos cubiertos por una manta para protegerlos del frío. Tarde le llegó la idea de preguntar por sus problemas, el consuelo que le quedaba fue que solo ella, la tía Nodoka, el tío Genma tenían que dejar la casa de forma continua. El resto volvería a reunirse para la hora de la cena. Sí, ellos estarían juntos y eso les ayudaría a soportar el golpe.

Fuera de su casa Nabiki se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad quien la esperaba para llevarla en un automóvil genérico de color blanco. No hubo palabras entre ambas, era más que evidente que ninguna de las dos quería estar despierta a esa hora. Poco a poco se fueron alejando del área de los distritos de la capital para ir hacia una zona más rural. La mediana de los Tendo notó eso a medias ya que esperaba a que en cualquier momento la burócrata la sacara de su auto para lanzarla a uno de esos feos autobuses llenos de rejas y presos como los que se veían en las películas extranjeras pero eso no ocurrió en las tres horas de viaje.

Finalmente el auto detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una granja, la mujer le dio una seca cabeceada a Nabiki para indicarle que saliera, ni bien la joven estuvo fuera del vehículo este arrancó deteniéndose solo el tiempo suficiente para arrojar por la ventanilla un sobre. Luego se retiró dejando una nube de polvo. Nabiki se sacudió el polvo y murmuró molesta.

—Adiós para ti también bruja.

El sobre tenía un par de líneas escritas:

-No abrir y entregar a Ayame K.-

Nabiki miró alrededor pero el lugar estaba silencioso y vacío. Al no sentirse observada se sintió un poco más en control. La hurraca del auto le había dejado un poco de información y una de las reglas de vida de Nabiki era que información podía valer tanto como el dinero. Al notar que no había nadie ni remotamente cerca se dispuso a buscar respuestas. Este sobre podía darle datos útiles sobre qué esperar en sus «vacaciones». La información bien usada podía darle la ventaja. Giró el sobre y comenzó a quitar el cordón rojo para abrirlo.

—¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESOS DOCUMENTOS GUSANO!

Nabiki dio un gritito por el susto. Una persona se había materializado literalmente de la nada. Justo a su lado estaba una mujer vistiendo una especie de uniforme deportivo en color azul. Era de estatura mucho más baja que la joven Tendo, tenía el cabello negro y un corte similar al de la misma Nabiki. Pero el peinado era todo lo que tenía en común con esa mujer, tenía el rostro enrojecido por la irá y las mejillas flácidas le recordaron a Nabiki a uno de esos feos perros bulldogs que veía en Shibuya. La señora le arrebató el sobre a Nabiki quien cayó sobre su trasero producto del doble susto. Luego sacó algunos documentos mascullando entre dientes algo sobre la juventud idiota y mimada que no era capaz de seguir simples instrucciones. Después de unos minutos la mujer le ladró a Nabiki.

—¿Dónde está el resto del personal de apoyo?

—¿El… resto? —repitió Nabiki sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando la pequeña mujer.

La mujer volvió a revisar los papeles de forma más frenética y molesta.

—¡¿Solo son dos?! ¡Pedí personal de refuerzo para las vacaciones y lo que me manda el ministerio primero es a un fideo mimado de los barrios de Tokio! ¡QUÉ HACES AÚN SOBRE TU TRISTE TRASERO GUSANO PONTE DE PIE!

Nabiki se levantó de un brinco y se quedó quieta mientras la mujer la examinaba como si fuese algún tipo de mueble. Lo que interrumpió aquella extraña revisión fue el la llegada de un segundo auto blanco del mismo modelo que en el cual llegara ella. La puerta lateral se abrió solo el tiempo suficiente para que una persona saliera expulsada de una patada del vehículo. Un sobre cayó justo a su lado y el vehículo se alejó a toda prisa. Con la misma velocidad que cayó la persona en el suelo se levantó para gritarle al conductor que se alejaba. Era una joven mujer de cabello corto y negro quien usaba un uniforme de preparatoria privada.

—¡Fallaste idiota, no me pasó nada!

Nabiki se quedó en silencio pues no se le ocurría nada, le molestaba la sensación de sentirse perdida por los que ocurría a su alrededor. Ella odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Por otra parte el chibi duende que le gritara antes no tenía esos problemas para adaptarse.

—¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO CON GRITOS Y PONTE EN FILA NIÑITA!

Nabiki tuvo el pequeño placer de que la recién llegada diese un grito de pánico muy similar al suyo, antes de colocarse a su lado completamente rígida.

—Muy bien renacuajos citadinos soy Ayame, voy a ser su instructora y supervisora durante su estancia en este lugar. Gracias a los burócratas que las trajeron tenemos un retraso en el horario. ¡ASI QUE CORRAN AL EDIFICIO DE ATRÁS A CAMBIARSE DE ROPA! ¡RÁPIDO GUSANOS!

Nabiki y la recién llegada fueron a paso rápido hacia la construcción, hasta que Ayame comenzó a lanzarles piedras para "motivarlas" a moverse más aprisa. Una vez dentro del edificio descubrieron un grupo de casilleros cerrados a excepción de dos que contenían ropa de trabajo. Mientras se desnudaban a toda prisa para cambiarse ambas chicas intercambiaron un rápido saludo.

—Soy Rinko. ¿Y tú eres?

—Nabiki.

A la mediana de las Tendo le sorprendió la falta de honoríficos en el saludo, pero se concentró en calzarse unas botas de trabajo que no tenía ni idea de cómo usar.

Quince minutos después ambas estaban frente a la pequeña mujer gritona vistiendo un par de uniformes de color marrón con unas botas que ya estaban lastimando los pies de Nabiki.

—Patético, tardan una eternidad en vestirse. Para mañana solo van a tener tres minutos para alistarse o VAN A TENER SERIOS PROBLEMAS. Lo voy a poner simple para que sus cerebros de simios lo comprendan. ¡SUS TRACEROS ME PERTENECEN! Si digo que corran lo hacen hasta que escupan los intestinos y si digo que salten solo quiero que me pregunten qué tan alto. ¿Quedó claro?

Las jóvenes movieron las cabezas frenéticamente de forma afirmativa, estaban bastante intimidadas y solo respondían de forma automática.

—Respondan fuerte y claro gusanos.

—¡SI!—chillaron ambas lo más fuerte que podían.

El mini-troll comenzó a hablar:

—No es culpa suya tener tan malos hábitos, esto es causa de la ciudad y sus infernales aparatos electrónicos que les atrofian la lengua para hablar y el cerebro para pensar. Pero YO voy a remediar eso. No me importa porque las enviaron aquí, esos citadinos piensan que esto es una especie de castigo.—Ayame les dio una extraña mueca que parecía sonrisa y continúo su discurso—: ¡Pero se equivocan! El aire del campo purifica el cuerpo, sin los inútiles aparatos electrónicos se les aclarará la mente, la comida natural ganada con sudor y sangre les sabrá a gloria y les aseguro que no existe nada es más satisfactorio para el alma que un buen día de honesto trabajo. Antes de ponerlas a trabajar voy a prepararlas resistir el trabajo sin desmayarse, serán más rápidas, más fuertes y más duras. Y para cuando termine con ambas van a poder cavar un pozo con una cuchara para café mientras cantan a pleno sol. Soy dura, pero justa. VAN a sudar sangre pero será en su beneficio futuro. Sé de sus malos hábitos de ciudad, pero yo no voy a tolerar mañas ni malas costumbres, espero que cuando pida algo se haga y se haga bien. Porque no hay malos subordinados solo malos líderes y si por su culpa yo quedo como una idiota lo van a pagar—y con una sonrisa torcida lo repitió—oh sí, lo van a lamentar. Ahora síganme.

Ayame las llevó a trote a un edificio relativamente cercano. Mientras recuperaba el aliento por la improvisada carrera Nabiki miró el lugar donde estaba ahora. Se esperaba un apestoso establo o que aquel gnomo del hades les ordenara cavar una zanja para usarla como dormitorio. Grata fue su sorpresa al entrar a un edificio limpio y bien iluminado, los pisos eran blancos con algunos cuadros en color azul cielo, había una hilera de camas pulcramente hechas, en el techo de cada cama se podía ver un riel que en un extremo tenía una cortina plástica en color azul. El único mobiliario a la vista era una modesta cómoda al lado de cada cama y un baúl a los pies de la misma. Al fondo de la habitación se podía ver una puerta blanca con el rotulo de: regaderas.

—Como sus cerebros de simio ya habrán notado, este simpático lugar es en realidad una enfermería y su nuevo hogar. El despacho del médico está enfrente y el sensei ha tenido la gentileza de prestarme este edificio. Por lo que es MI responsabilidad devolverlo tal y como me lo prestó. Quiero que lo tengan limpio y ordenado todo el tiempo. Y para asegurarme que sea de esa forma voy a hacer revisiones cada vez que se me dé la gana. Si una cama está mal hecha será culpa de las dos, si el piso no está menos que impecable será culpa de las dos, si un pájaro caga las ventanas y las encuentro sucias **será culpa de las dos, si un tornado llega y arranca el edificio desde los cimientos SERÁ CULPA DE LAS DOS.** Y si no me gusta el nivel de limpieza las sacaré de la enfermería y ambas van a vivir y dormir con los cerdos. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí!—respondieron ambas jóvenes.

Entre tanto grito y amenaza a Nabiki se le había olvidado usar su fachada de calmada indiferencia y su mente solo se concentraba en recordarle cuanto truco de limpieza le había visto usar a su hermana mayor. No era cuestión de ingenio o cerebro, aquella mujer era un animal de mente simple con reglas simples. Alguien que solo usaba la parte reptiliana de su cerebro para enfrentar los problemas del día a día; era como un cocodrilo que la masticaría a la menor falla y la reina de hielo sabía cuándo se enfrentaba a un depredador mucho más peligroso que ella. Más peligroso, de mal genio y con varias hileras de dientes adicionales.

—Volveré a las doce y para esa hora espero que sepan de memoria estos manuales sobre las actividades y dónde está cada servicio de este campus. Voy a preguntarles lo que yo quiera y **CUANDO SE ME DÉ LA GANA.** Y pobre de la que no me responda porque la pagarán las dos.

Y con eso dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Las dos chicas soltaron un fuerte suspiro y se dejaron caer en las camas que tenían más cercanas. Mientras Rinko se murmuraba algo sobre una migraña Nabiki dio un análisis rápido de su situación en el servicio comunitario llegando a tres conclusiones:

Primera estaba hasta el cuello de problemas, segunda habría mucho dolor en su futuro inmediato y tercera necesitaba toda la información posible para amortiguarse los golpes. Ella era por naturaleza una cazadora de información y con un punto de apoyo podría hacer planes. Con esa idea en mente se sentó en la cama para mirar los folletos que les dejara Ayame.

No era una academia militar como pensaba en un inicio Nabiki sino una escuela, una universidad especializada en agricultura y ganadería. En su búsqueda de buenas escuelas ni siquiera se registraba el conocer esta. Los panfletos en sus manos eran folletos informativos para estudiantes interesados en ingresar con algunos primitivos mapas de las instalaciones, pero las fotografías de los saludables cultivos y el ganado le decían tan poco como los gritos del mini duende. En la lista de carreras y especialidades se encontraban dos que vagamente le llamarón la atención. Una era de administración de granjas y la otra era un proyecto a largo plazo parar lograr cultivos mejorados que apoyaba el gobierno con dinero. Pero eso de nada le servía para sus problemas actuales, el único recuerdo relacionado con el campo que Nabiki tenía fue una vieja memoria de la escuela elemental donde visitaron una granja. Visita en la cual ella se mantuvo lejos de los animales porque le molestaba su olor y cuando su profesora les dijo que no existían los arboles de dinero ella perdió por completo el interés. Recordaba muy vagamente ver un becerro a lo lejos y eso era todo.

Con las fuentes impresas de información agotadas Nabiki buscó con la mirada a su compañera, pero la chica solo estaba acostada con la mirada perdida. Como si sintiera su mirada ella dijo:

—Nos espera mucho trabajo, poco sueño y una comida «saludable»—,dijo la joven sin apartar la mirada del techo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi abuelo tiene una granja y fui un par de veces cuando era niña, así que tengo una idea muy vaga de lo que nos espera. Claro que mis abuelos eran personas muy amables, para nada se comparan a _esa_ mujer.

Al final esa frase pareció animarla lo suficiente como para que se sentara y mirará a Nabiki con una curiosa sonrisa.

—Ha pasado un tiempo Nabiki-san.

Por su parte Nabiki hizo una pequeña mueca mental ante el saludo. Si esta mujer la conocía de algún lugar tal vez su reputación habría arruinado sus posibilidades de hacer una aliada potencial.

—Creo que me tienes en desventaja, Rinko-san. No recuerdo de dónde nos conocemos—dijo Nabiki con cautela.

—La única vez que nos vimos fue en una desastrosa carrera de Go karts en la que tu hermana mayor fue la ganadora… y la única que quedó en pie. Recuerdo a su grupo porque fue mi primera derrota en años de competir en ese parque.

Esa salida en familia fue sin duda interesante. No era su mejor recuerdo de una visita a un parque de atracciones, pero tampoco era el peor.

—Si te sirve de consuelo—dijo Nabiki con una pequeña sonrisa—, mi hermana cambió su comida romántica por una familiar para que todos pudiéramos comer ese día.

—¡Bah!, el premio no era importante para mi sino ganar el primer lugar. Rompieron mi racha ganadora—y con una sonrisa fiera añadió—: luego de esa derrota fui en busca de vehículos más rápidos.

Para la mediana de los Tendo las revelaciones de la chica fueron un curioso golpe de buena suerte en la racha de mala suerte que la había seguido los últimos dos días. De las muchas personas que conocía, incluso incidentalmente la joven de cabello negro era una de las pocas que podían pasar por normales. El tener a especímenes como Azusa o la niña fantasma como compañeras en este servicio comunitario hubiera sido como una espina incrustada en la espalda. Sin embargo no estaba de más tener algunas precauciones, mejor ir con cuidado con la chica de los Go karts.

—Los folletos no dicen mucho, pero mejor no darle motivos adicionales a esa mujer para que nos grite.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Con eso ambas tomaron su dotación de folletos para estudiarlos… o por lo menos tratar de evadir sus problemas con la lectura un rato.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

El silencio de la improvisada barraca fue roto por los gritos de Ayame justamente a las doce en punto.

—¡De pie gusanos! ¡Es hora de un poco de ejercicio y sol para sus escuálidos cuerpos de citadinas!

Las dos jóvenes y el mini duende fueron a trote ligero hasta un edificio mucho más alejado de sus dormitorios. La construcción tenía la forma de un barril calcado de manera horizontal, con ventanas redondas; al abrir las puertas frontales del lugar se encontraron una bodega bien organizada con herramientas, maquinaria y una serie de costales acomodados por colores en la sección lateral del lugar. Una de la secciones de costales se encontraba vacía. A Nabiki ese pequeño detalle le dio un mal presentimiento.

—El día de hoy solo van a hacer una labor sencilla y luego tendrán el resto del día libre.

Rinko se relajó un poco ante la noticia, pero Nabiki mantuvo un rostro neutro, como si esperara una trampa. Aquel gesto de la chica de cabello castaño le gusta Ayame, tal vez la niña tenía algunas neuronas activas bajo ese lindo peinado suyo. Luego les dijo a ambas:

—Como se trata de una actividad _ligera_ , solo tienen derecho a un vaso de leche antes de iniciar sus labores. _Cuando_ terminen podrán comer. En este lugar no solo se cultivan frutas y vegetales sino también el hambre. Ju,ju,ju,ju

Ayame fue hasta una pequeña nevera que estaba en la parte más limpia de la bodega. Sacó tres grandes vasos mientras murmuraba agradecimientos a una tal Michiru.

—Tienen suerte niñas—dijo la mujer con una mueca vagamente similar a una sonrisa—es de la reserva de mi amiga. No quería premiarlas con esto, pero es lo único que tiene la bodega cuatro. Así que ¡BEBAN!

Dicho esto le entregó a cada una uno de los enormes vasos.

Nabiki conocía la leche, o por lo menos creía tener una idea de lo que era. Hasta ahora.

El paladar de la chica le dijo que aquel engrudo era alguna especie de yogurt súper concentrado. Fue una bebida difícil de tragar en más de una forma.

Luego del desayuno más surrealista de sus vidas, el duende guió a las jóvenes al extremo opuesto del edificio. Afuera les indicó subir a un camioneta todo terreno de color rojo, que las llevó a un kilometró de la bodega. Nabiki miraba un poco el lugar pero los campos no le ofrecían mucha distracción de las náuseas causadas por las vibraciones de su transporte.. Al mirar el rostro verdoso de Rinko supo que con todo y su infancia de campo ella tampoco estaba se esperaba beber aquella cosa con disfraz de leche.

El mal presentimiento de Nabiki se hizo realidad cuando a un lado del sendero por donde transitaban se encontraron con una buena cantidad de costales marrones con una franja roja. Con una sonrisa de tiburón Ayame les ordenó:

—Solo lleven estos costales a la bodega de atrás, acomódenlos en el espacio vacío de la sección de granos y es todo—. Al ver que ambas chicas no se movían añadió—:¡Ahora fuera de mi camioneta, la estropean con sus caras de mono!

Nabiki y Rinko se bajaron del vehículo con lo cual Ayame se puso en marcha sin mirar atrás.

Una vez solas las chicas miraron en destartalado cobertizo donde había un par de carretillas varias botellas de agua y un pequeño tablero con varias llaves, pero ningún vehículo para usarlas. Ninguna de las dos se movió por un rato mientras asimilaban la sencilla tarea que tenían por delante. No era nada complicado, pero estaban forzadas a realizar muchos viajes de ida y vuelta para completar su tarea.

—Si tuviéramos un vehículo yo podría conducirlo y terminaríamos el trabajo en menos de una hora, pero este lugar desolado no se ve…

Rinko interrumpió su discurso cuando vio la expresión de Nabiki.

 **.-.-.-.**

« ¡Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando!»—Pensó Nabiki con amargura—Ella no podía estar metida en una apestosa granja, con un feo uniforme y ninguna persona a la vista para que hiciera el trabajo manual por ella. Estas cosas eran para su hermana, su tonto novio o los locos de Nerima, no para ella. Ella era una fina y delicada mujer que usaba su cerebro y no sus manos. ¡Ella era una fina pieza de relojería no un tosco martillo! Todo este asunto fue por un error en sus planes. Ella no tenía la culpa de los desastres en Nerima «¡Esto no podía estar pasando!» «¡No!» «¡No!» «¡No!»

Rinko solo miró en silencio la salvaje pateadura que Nabiki le dio a un par de inocentes costales. No podía culparla por estar molesta, ella misma había destruido buena parte de sus cosas en casa el día anterior cuando le dieron su sentencia, su brazalete y la restricción para no usar ningún tipo de vehículo a motor. _Estúpidas leyes_. Rinko le dio un par de buenos puntapiés a un costal imaginando que era la entrepierna del Juez que le había prohibido usar su auto.

Por su parte Ayame miraba con unos prismáticos las acciones de Nabiki y Rinko. Lejos de su improvisado público, la mujer tenía una mirada triste en el rostro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Nabiki y Rinko recuperaran la calma y pusieran manos a la obra. Sus primeros intentos de cargar una carretilla no fueron de todo bien, pero con ensayo y error lograron hacer sus primeros viajes exitosos. Era un proceso mecánico que les permitía a ambas largos periodos de silencio.

El día avanzó muy lento para ambas chicas y no fue a causa de Ayame. Cada una llevaba un viaje de carretilla lo mejor que podía. Era evidente que ninguna había hecho ninguna labor manual más allá de levantar una escoba. El sendero para llevar los costales era recto y no tenía curvas o subidas, pero eso poco les ayudaba. Poco a poco sus repetidos viajes fueron rindiendo frutos y el montón de costales fue disminuyendo.

Ayame tenía razón en una cosa, las botellas de agua les supieron a gloria por el duro trabajo. El sol no era una molestia gracias a las nubes que lo cubrían a intervalos. A las seis de la tarde terminaron su labor del día. Ambas fueron directo a los dormitorios donde prácticamente devoraron varias bolas de arroz y un poco de té que alguien les había dejado.

Luego fue una buena ducha de agua caliente, (Nabiki se esperaba tener que juntar agua en un barril y luego encender una fogata, pero por fortuna se equivocó) un rápido cambió de ropa y la joven se quedó dormida casi sin darse cuenta.

Ayame apareció a las ocho de la noche, pero al ver el estado semi-comatoso de las niñas en la enfermería dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada. Mejor dejarlas recuperar fuerzas para los siguientes días.

Cuando las niñas se adaptaran a la rutina tratarían de usar sus respectivas malas costumbres de una forma u otra. Lo mejor era estar preparada para lo que seguía.

Más tarde en su pequeña oficina Ayame revisaba varios documentos leyendo un monitor. Antes de los informes en papel sobre las niñas ella había recibido los expedientes en digital. Cuando los leyó se quedó sorprendida; aquellas jovencitas era como tener en dos mitades la personalidad de su vieja amiga Kohana. Una mente afilada y un amor peligroso por la velocidad.

Enviaron a dos cachorros de tigre a su cuidado. Pero esta vez ella no fallaría como con su amiga. Mantendría a esas niñas saludables, respetuosas de la ley y **vivas**.

No había espacio para errores.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

* * *

Nota:

Antes de que los seguidores de Nabiki me persigan con antorchas les diré que la mediana de las hermanas Tendo no sufrirá de ningún abuso. Es el personaje más complicado de manejar ya que existen pocos lugares donde Nabiki no pueda usar sus talentos mentales para facilitarse la vida. Una enorme granja es para ella un lugar fuera de su zona de confort.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
